The Best Christmas Present
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: in the manga, Maria was always focused on becuase of her dislike of Christmas. Kyoko said she liked it, but if her mother truly treated her the way she did...i just can't believe it. my vision on what i think may happen on a few weeks before Christmas. Rated T to be safe! read, review or comment for me thank you! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat: The best Christmas present

I know I should be working on all my other projects, but it's that time again. Christmas. And I don't want to leave this holiday without another great story for that Yuletide time. So this one kind of popped in my head. (and just like last year, it probably wont be done in time for the holidays :p)

In the manga, Maria was focused on during Christmas. She needed it and Kyoko helped her. But I was always curious. What were her feelings on the holiday? Not just the fact that her birthday fell on the same day. But the day her mother had her…her mother, that as the manga potrays it thus far, doesn't care and possibly abused her. This is a story of forgiveness and love.

I don't own Skip Beat, nor would I want to I'm better at fanfiction anyway ^v^

Merry Christmas!

-Kate

Chapter 1: another Christmas

"_have a Holly, Jolly Christmas_

_It's the best time of the year_

_I don't know_

_If there'll be snow_

_But have a cup of cheer!_

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_

_And when you walk down the street_

_Say hello_

_To friends you know_

_And everyone you meet."_

"this is absolute garbage!"

Kenae quickly shut off the radio and turned to Kyoko in a huff, crossing her arms over the pink jumpsuit she wore angrily,

"have a holly, jolly Christmas? Does this singer actually think that people are like that during this time of year?"

Kyoko said nothing but stared ahead, her amber eyes vacant and empty. Kenae didn't understand what was going on so she continued,

"I mean, nobody really cares for one another like that on this holiday! It's just some stupid commercial holiday to make people buy other people something!"

Kyoko felt a stab go through her as a faint memory appeared,

"_you don't matter anymore Kyoko, just because you were born on Christmas. Nobody cares about you. Don't be so selfish."_

She clenched her fists and Kenae bent down to her oddly quiet friend,

"Kyoko? Are you alright?"

Kyoko gave no response.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko heard Kenae calling her. She didn't want her friend to see her cry though.

'_it's just another Christmas. Nothing important. I should be grateful…yeah…I don't get all caught up in it like other people do…I should be grateful…grateful.'_

At that, she perked up,

"oh! Where's Maria? I'm sure we'll be doing another Grateful party this year."

Kenae was shocked. Her friend's frown was gone, replaced by a beaming smile. Meanwhile, Kyoko was thinking to herself as she flew down the hallway, moving as fast as her LoveMe uniform would allow,

'_I can throw myself into it again. It'll come and go before I know it. And once it's over? I'll enjoy my birthday with Moko-san and Tsuruga-san, and all will be right in the world once more.'_

'_I wont spend Christmas alone. I cant.'_

She gave a bright smile and gave a skip toward the President's office, waiting to see the little curly haired girl she'd come to see as her sister,

'_Maria doesn't realize that the Grateful party is not just to help her. No one realizes it. and I don't want them too. It's just another Christmas. Just another Christmas.'_

Before long, she had stepped off the elevator and into the Presidents' office. She stared in wonder as the entire office bristled with wind and snow. She turned in wonder at the over decorated evergreen trees that sparkled with ornaments of different size and colors. Her amber eyes went wide with wonder at the fairytale set up. She could see small people that reminded her of children that were eagerly hammering on wooden trains and painting them in all sorts of fascinating colors. Her eyes began to glow as her mind approached the fairy kingdom,

"this is incredible! It's like a beautiful factory full of fairies and happiness!"

"actually Mogami-kun…it's Santa's workshop."

She spun around to see the President standing there. he wore a long red robe that trailed down long behind him and her wore a long red suit frilled with white fur. The only thing he was missing was the mustache, deciding that his was better, Kyoko smiled, albeit a little forcefully,

"r-right. Santa's workshop."

Lory couldn't help but notice in the bitter tone which she repeated it back to him, but it quickly dissolved as flowers sprouted out around her and she asked in a bright tone,

"where's Maria? I have some new ideas for the Grateful party this year and would love to discuss them with her."

Lory felt his face drop with resignation. He knew he'd have to tell her, but he was just trying to avoid this to avoid her disappointment,

"I'm sorry Mogami-kun. Maria wont be here this year for Christmas."

Kyoko looked at him, her eyes going wide and misty. She fought back tears as she hesitantly asked,

"why?"

Lory fought back tears of his own, as he remembered the little girl who would run around and cause mischief and mayhem everywhere she went. Then he smiled as he remembered where she was now.

"her dad finally got settled in America. Now that he's secure, Maria went back to live with him. she's going to school and is actually becoming interested in the acting school there. she told me to give you this letter, to open when you "finally understand"

At the look Kyoko gave him, he raised up his hands in defense,

"don't ask me! I'm just following orders. Here is her new e-mail. You can e-mail her anytime. I'm sure she'll be happy to get a letter from her older sister?"

Kyoko nodded, her face and body mechanical. She was happy for Maria, but…

"_what'll I do now? I can't throw myself into anything to keep myself from thinking about…that holiday."_

She choked back the tears in her throat and bowed slightly to the President,

"thank you."

She turned and walked out of the office, not daring to look anyone in the eye. She found herself a small cupboard and crawled inside, her stomach twisting in knots and the lump in her throat becoming unbearable. She closed the door tightly and when she was sure she was alone, she cried.

"what am I going to do now? that holiday approaches faster and faster, and without work (because we leave for holiday break in three days) or Maria to focus my attention…what am I going to do? there's nowhere for me to hide! When Christmas comes…I'll have to face it."

"_nobody cares about you Kyoko. Nobody wants you. You're just some stupid Christmas present that I wish Santa could take back!"_

She pulled out her Corn stone and held it tightly in her fists,

"Corn. I need you now. please take away these feelings. **It's **coming again! And without Maria, I cant focus on anyone or anything to keep from these sad feelings I always feel! Please take them away! Please!"

She cried even harder as she held the Corn stone tighter in her fists.

Now she thought she was alone, she thought no one could hear her. But it happened that a certain actor was looking for his favorite kohai and actress. He had originally gone to the LoveMe room to hear from Kotonami-san that she had gone to see the President. The President told him that he told her of Maria's moving away and she left. He walked down the hallowed halls of the office until he heard it.

Quiet, soft sobs that wrenched at his heart. They shot through him like bullets, tearing his heart and soul. Only one cry could do that.

He had first heard a cry that desperate long ago. Back in a forgotten old forest of Kyoto, where he had first encountered the young girl crying that same cry because of her mother. He sprinted down the hall in the direction of the cry, wanting franticly to find her. He needed to find her. His soft shoes barely made a sound on the marble floor. He passed by an old storage closet when he heard her,

"Corn. I need you now. please take away these feelings. **It's** coming again! And without Maria, I cant focus on anyone or anything to keep from these sad feelings I always feel! Please take them away! Please!"

He wanted to do nothing more than jump in the closet and wrap her in his arms, comforting her. Stroking her soft hair with his hands and letting her cry so she could cease her tears naturally. That was what always calmed her in the past. But he couldn't. she rejected love. If he showed it to her, she'd be scared and he'd do more harm than good. But as another cry wrenched at his heart, he couldn't help it.

He threw open the cupboard door. Kyoko was shocked but could do nothing as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. It was too dark to see the face, and too dark to see the person, but the feeling she felt in the arms told her she was safe. She tried to stop crying, knowing nobody liked it when she cried. She held it in her breath until she heard a soft voice in her ear say quietly,

"its okay Kyoko. You can cry. I'll be here for you. Don't hold it in. it's okay."

Kyoko clenched the mans shirt and breathed in his soft scent of evergreen pine trees and slight peppermint. She felt comforted by the smell of this man and she cried until she thought she could cry no more. She hiccupped, her tears becoming more erratic.

Ren waited patiently until she finished. He knew that she needed to cry it all out. He remembered her once telling him when she was young that no one liked it when she cried. Her mom used to hit her when she did, and Sho-chan (her prince) would freeze up like a statue. So to satisfy them, she wouldn't cry until she was alone. It hurt more, but it didn't inconvience anyone.

He held her tighter as he told her it was okay for her to cry. Since then she'd yet to stop. When she began hiccupping, her breath becoming sporadic and harsh, he rubbed her back in a circle to regulate it once again. He didn't know how long he held her there, but he sat there, in that cramped closet, just holding her there.

When she was done, she felt uncomfortable. She had cried all over this man, and he had asked for nothing from her. Surely he'd want an explanation? She opened her mouth to explain when she heard his soft voice say in her ear,

"you don't need to explain yourself. If you want to, I'll listen, but only if you want to. Don't feel like you **have** to do anything Kyoko. I'll be here whether you tell me or not."

He wanted to know. He wanted to know what was making her this upset, and he knew if he asked, she would tell him. But he couldn't. She was far too precious for her to think that she **had** to tell him.

Kyoko gave a soft smile, her first of the day as the pressure of another person around her fell away. She clung to him tighter and said quietly,

"I want to tell you."

His heart soared. He wondered briefly if she could hear it pounding and flying through his chest, but if she did, she made no indication as she stuttered and finished,

"I want to tell you. But I cant see you, so I don't know if I know you. Can you tell me who you are?"

Ren was shocked to find the closet dark. It didn't seem that way to him, but most of the time his eyes were shut anyway, he didn't want to push himself on her, so he kept his eyes shut to keep himself under control. She needed him now. He gave a small laugh and whispered to her,

"I'm your friend Kyoko-chan. You can tell me anything. It's Ren-san."

A quick flash of fear shot through Kyoko as she realized who was holding her. But as quick as it came, it evaporated. He was here, for her. If she jumped away, he'd surely be upset and think that she was ungrateful.

"thank you Tsuruga-san for your kindness."

A genuine smile graced her lips and even in the dark, Ren could sense it. he was still a little annoyed that she refused to call him anything but 'Tsuruga-san' but…that smile that she held more than made up for it.

"you're welcome Mogami-san. Now, what is it that's bothering you?"

Kyoko turned to him,

"Christmas."

She answered simply. Ren was shocked. She never seemed to have a problem with Christmas before…what was she hiding?

"Mogami-san? Can you be more specific?"

He could hear the strain in her voice as she responded,

"Christmas…is never a happy holiday. My mother used to call it, the day she received a present she never wanted. That's why I spent it at the ryukon on Christmas Eve. Because when day came…mother would pick me up…and…"

She cringed as she remembered the distinct smell of alcohol that would linger on her mother's breath as she dragged her away from the Fuwas. Then her mother would…she didn't want to think about it.

Ren thought about this for a minute feeling the small girl cringe beneath him. She never talked more about her mothers abuse, not even to Corn. But he would always remember the haunting words what little Kyoko had told him of her mother,

"_I'm so stupid! Mother will never love me! Maybe that's why she hurts me, it's my fault."_

He tightened his grip on her,

"she's wrong."

He said, keeping the spite that he felt for the woman out of his tongue. He didn't want to let Kyoko think he was mad at her as he clenched her tightly, trying to lock them away in a world where her mother could do no harm.

Kyoko felt a blush creeping up on her neck and she suppressed the feelings that were daring to rise in her. She choked back a dry sob and said glumly,

"I wish…I could believe that."

Ren didn't know how to respond. He waited until Kyoko said that she was okay and that she was ready to go home. He led her to the car, and she climbed in the back. He figured that Yashiro was probably long gone by now and confirmed that as he looked at the neon clock in his car that said

_10:00_

He was shocked that he had spent over three hours consoling Kyoko. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she laid her head down on the seat. She told him of how she wished that Maria was still there, so she could help her celebrate her birthday and Christmas by the Grateful party,

"_it feels better on Christmas, when I help others. I can push away my feelings and feed off of their happiness. I'd rather not even think about my own Christmas. Christmas Eve is nice…but Christmas…was…never a happy day."_

He clenched the steering wheel as he heard her softly begin to sigh behind him. He could see as she curled herself in a ball.

"please Mother. I promise I didn't mean to. Please don't."

She cringed and Ren had no doubt she was experiencing a bad memory of Christmas. He clenched the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep a reign on his emotions,

'_I don't know what this woman did to her. But for someone to have that type of view of Christmas? I just wish there was someway I could help.'_

He thought and pondered on this before he noticed the small stone she clenched tighter,

"Corn."

She muttered. His heart soared with hope and he pulled into the vacant lot of the restaurant where she stayed before putting the car into park and staring at her restless face. he placed a hand over hers and noticed immediately how cold they were. He was about to pull away when he noticed that she had taken his hand and was holding onto it tightly, her knuckles white from the strain on her muscles.

"don't let me go. please, don't let me face her alone Corn."

He knelt down and whispered to her,

"never Kyoko. I wont let you go. you wont be hurt by her again, I promise."

He heard her respond softly,

"I just don't want this to be… just another Christmas."

He nodded. He didn't want to be "just another Christmas" either.

"you've taken care of everyone else on Christmas Kyoko. Wont you let someone take care of you?"

He asked, struggling to keep the break from his voice,

She responded in her sleep once more,

"no. I'm too scared. My mother never cared about me on Christmas. Most of the time, she'd go away and leave me by myself or lock me in my room after hurting me. Shotaro's family never cared about me on Christmas. They would celebrate Christmas Eve with me, but when she returned they did nothing but let her take me away. They celebrated my birthday, but I never heard "Merry Christmas." from them. I cant trust anyone on this day. If they hurt me…I don't know what I'll do."

His heart broke. Well, more like shattered. He couldn't imagine the rejection that this girl had gone through. At that point his heart bled for the young woman and he rubbed his other hand on her arm.

"I promise you Kyoko. I will give you the Christmas a perfect girl like you deserves."

He climbed out of the car and gathered the young woman in his arms. He knocked on the door and was shocked (and a little frightened) as the Taisho opened the door. He glanced at Ren before turning his attention to the sleeping girl in his arms. Ren paled as he noticed the knife that he held close to him and he rapidly explained the situation.

The Taisho kept himself from laughing as the boy took the tired young girl upstairs. He could see the young man before him shaking with fear and he gave a small smile at his back,

'_I really like this one. Hopefully he'll be good for her. I just have to make sure he knows his place.'_

Ren tucked the tired and emotionally exhausted girl into bed. He slipped the small stone from her hand and placed on the desk next to her. He gave her one more smile and squeezed her hand before leaving. At the bottom of the stairs he met Taisho's glare.

'_I've an idea to give her the best Christmas…but I need his permission first._'

He mustered up all the courage he could and looked at the man's cool dark eyes,

"may I speak to you for a second Taisho-san?"

Taisho had to give the young man credit. Most people wouldn't dare look him in the eye, especially when he had a knife.

'_first points. You look me in the eye. That shows that you have courage and you really care. Keep impressing me Tsuruga, and I'll give you my permission.'_

Ren followed the older man into the kitchen, where a small table with pillows for chairs were set up. The Taisho turned to gesture to the man to sit down, but was surprised to see Ren had already sat down and was waiting for him, watching him with every movement. The Taisho was once again impressed (though at the same time disconcerted) at the man's straight-forward ness.

'_second points. While most of the time, people would wait for me to tell them to sit, you understood already that because you wanted to talk, you took the first initiative. That shows a great sense of responsibility. However, I must give him a glare. He must understand that most of the time, you wait until the host gives you permission to sit.'_

"did I say you could sit Tsuruga?"

The Taisho asked coldly.

Ren immediately noticed his blunder and stood bowing his head in apology,

"I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness."

'_quick to apologize. Third points. Two more, and whatever is you're asking, I'll give you permission.'_

The Taisho held up a hand to show that he accepted the apology as he sat down at the table. Ren followed suit and watched the man directly. The Taisho waited before giving a sly smile,

"so…you wanted to talk Tsuruga? Or are you just going to keep staring at me?"

Ren shook his head and said with confidence, though his voice was shaking,

"I wish to spend a couple weeks with Kyoko. To give her a real Christmas."

'_you ask with confidence, so you're sure of this decision. You affirmed it with yourself before talking to me. yet, you still ask with a little bit of nervousness, knowing that I could say yes or no. Fourth points Tsuruga. Now the final test.'_

"why do you wish to spend those couple of weeks with her?"

'_here goes.'_

Ren and the Taisho both thought as Ren took a deep breath. He recounted the story to the Taisho from start to finish. Never daring to move his gaze from the man in front of him; he was determined to show his seriousness to this man. He would definitely earn his respect…for Kyoko's sake (and his own). As he finished the story he took another deep breath and explained the plan to the Taisho. Seeing the look on his face, Ren calmly said,

"in the car, I made her a promise that I would make it her best Christmas. I think this would be the best way."

The Taisho hid his astonishment very well. Most men that asked him about his pseudo-daughter and if they could take her out, would have no other reason besides "I want to." To hear this man say that he was going to try and help her get past harmful memories…it impressed him.

'_fifth points. Full score. You win Tsuruga. But I need to make sure first that you respect not just her, but her friends and family before I consent. She's been controlled enough. I won't let it happen again.'_

"so what makes you think you can make a promise you don't know for sure you can keep?"

He was waiting for him to stumble. He was surprised when Ren gave a gentle smile,

"sir. If you do not consent to this plan, then it's alright. I'll understand; I will still do my best to give her the best Christmas I can. Because…"

He leaned forward and stared the Taisho in the eyes,

"I don't break my promises."

The Taisho met his gaze and could see the sincerity in his face. Then to Ren's surprise he gave a smile,

"then…go forward. We will do as you say and tell her nothing. We don't want to scare her off, just like you."

Ren breathed out a huge sigh of relief as the Taisho cracked a smile and shook his hand. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone as he gripped Ren's hand tighter and pulled him close,

"however, there is a condition."

Ren gulped and asked, trying to keep the fear from showing in his voice,

"yes sir?"

The Taisho smiled a gentle smile,

"you must reveal your feelings for her."

That was on Ren's mind as he left the Taisho's house/restaurant. He sat in the car and gave a long sigh.

"reveal my feelings for her? I've been hiding my feelings for two years! I don't want to scare her away! She is the number one LoveMe member!"

Then she remembered what the Taisho had said after Ren had let the hesitation show in his face,

"Tsuruga, if you can't reveal your feelings for her…I see no reason to ever let you take my daughter out again. Do you understand?"

He did. He gave a dry chuckle in the car,

"if I was the Taisho and a guy who was in love with my daughter (albeit adopted) but refused to tell her, I'd demand that he would too…but how am I supposed to do that?! If everything goes as planned…Kyoko will be learning more than I want her to right now."

Then he remembered as she laid in the back of his car, softly whimpering as she remembered each bad Christmas. Then he remembered how desperately she had called for Corn,

"I need to do it. If I don't, I'll not just lose the Taisho's respect…I'll lose her. And I can't lose her."

With that he drove to prepare for the plan. As the nerves began to shake him in the car, he turned on the stereo to listen to music to calm his nerves…probably not such a good idea,

"_I really can't stay…_

_But Baby it's cold outside…_

_I've got to go way…"_

He immediately shut it off as images of him and Kyoko singing this danced in his head,

"one things for sure…"

He chuckled dryly to the blackness of the car,

"it certainly wont be 'just another Christmas.'"

One day, one day I will get out a holiday story on Christmas, in the meantime…oh well . Okay this one is still going to be Christian, so please keep that in mind. I don't write Christmas stories without giving credit to the original reason we celebrate it to begin with. You'll see it a lot more later on. Okay, so that should be it here's the rule. I love reviews. I live for them. They're what makes my stories much better. So you review, I thank you profusely because I really appreciate it. thanks and have a Merry Christmas!

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Christmas Present**

Hey ya'll Kaitlyn here (or Kate known by most of you). I'm sad to see that this story has gotten barely any reviews, but I trust that you all have reasons for it. Just to enunciate once more however, reviews are very important to me. It's how I know what a reader wants, and what they don't, and how I can become a better writer. Even a sentence talking about what happened is useful to me. So if you can, just review; I don't care whether it's positive, negative or just telling me to drop the story period. I appreciate any and all comments.

Thanks for all your support guys here's the next chapter!

I don't own Skip Beat

That is all I have to say

Enjoy!

-Kate

******************************MerryChristmas***********************************

**Phase 1**

Kyoko woke up in her room, fresh tears on her pillow. The night before was a little hazy, but she could remember kind arms that were wrapped around her as she cried that night.

"I don't remember ever crying that much."

She said quietly, as she gathered her clothes and went to get changed. As she passed by the door in her room, she spotted the calendar. December 9. Only 16 days before the dreaded day. She could feel bile beginning to churn in her throat, the sadness from last night now hardened into hatred.

"such a stupid holiday anyway! Why do we even celebrate it?! such a stupid holiday."

The grudges that circled her heart nodded and agreed vehemently,

"_yes, such a stupid holiday! Why would we ever celebrate it! we should destroy it! yes, destroy it!"_

Half-baked ideas appeared in Kyoko's head to destroy the upcoming holiday. She thought of burning down all Christmas trees, protesting outside stores and her personal favorite, going to Santa and beating him up so he would have to cancel the holiday. She smiled a wicked smile as she pulled up her skirt and boots. She skipped happily down the stairs,

"_I'm going to beat up Santa…he'll never move again. Christmas won't be coming, cause' Santa will be dead._"

She continued to hum happily as she cooked the miso soup for breakfast. She placed a bowl on the table and continued to fantasize with her grudges all the great things that would happen when Christmas was cancelled.

"_I can just see him now, _

_Crying out to me,_

_Saying "Kyoko please stop_

_I'm really sorry."_

_Christmas is so stupid,_

_There really is no point,_

_Besides to hurt many people_

_All the girls and boys._

_I'm going to beat up Santa, _

_He'll never move again_

_Christmas won't be coming_

_Cause' Santa will be dead!_

_Oh Santa's dead! Santa's dead,_

_All the children will shout,_

_Christmas won't be hurting anyone_

_Cause Santa will be put out!"_

She dried the dish and put it away, while trying to think of a second verse. She called out to her tenants that she was leaving and climbed on her bike, ignoring the snow covered ground as another verse appeared in her head,

"_I'll freeze him like Jack Frost_

_I'll beat the elves black and blue_

_With the hot coals he likes to give_

_I'll roast the reindeers too._

_Never again will a tree go up_

_Never again will I cry_

_Because on this Christmas day_

_Santa will die._

_I'm going to beat up Santa_

_He'll never move again,_

_Christmas won't be coming_

_Cause' Santa will be dead!_

_Oh Santa's dead, Santa's dead,_

_All the children will shout_

_Christmas won't be hurting anyone_

_Cause' Santa will be put out!"_

Kyoko smiled as she finished her song. However, she didn't see in her happy singing, how fast she was going and she began to slide on the slick ice as she tried to apply the break on her bike. She could see the intersection of a street coming up fast. Fear gripped her and she tried to apply the break as hard as she could, screaming out loud as she raced down the sidewalk,

"EVERYONE MOVE! I CANT STOP!"

Her grudges panicked and quickly flew back inside her as she came up to the intersection. Kyoko knelt her head down and prayed silently that no car was coming. She opened her eyes to see a flash of silver before slamming into something hard, and her world going black.

*******************************Merry Christmas*********************************

Ren shook his head with frustration as Yashiro nursed the poor girl in the back of his car.

"what the hell was she thinking? Riding a bike in this weather?"

Yashiro flinched at his tone and trying to defend the young girl he weakly replied,

"well, she might've rationalized that if you can drive in snow you can ride a bike."

Ren wasn't hearing any of it,

"cars have four tires, and much more brakes then bikes do. It was stupid."

That, Yashiro had to agree on. It was a streak of good fortune that the two men happened to be driving down that way and had stopped at the intersection. Yashiro happened to be looking for something when he heard a loud voice call out,

"EVERYONE MOVE! I CAN'T STOP!"

Ren stomped on the brakes, his head swiftly turned to the right. He had his door out and open as from Yashiro's side he heard a hard thump. Yashiro looked surprised as he saw Kyoko laying on the ground outside his window, her eyes shut as though she was asleep. In the next second, Ren was over her, his head on her chest. Yashiro opened the door quickly and rushed over to hear Ren's relieved voice,

"she's still breathing."

He turned her gently to the side and his eyes become dark before picking up the girl and cradling her gently. He turned to Yashiro, a gentleman's smile on his face,

"Yashiro. Please open the back door of the car."

Yashiro paled and quickly did as was asked. Ren placed the girl inside gently before turning to Yashiro and handing him a cloth from his coat,

"place this on her head. Keep it there, we're going to the hospital."

Ren took the girls bike and put it in the trunk of his car before slamming his door and driving off.

Now Yashiro was thankful he was in the back of the car, because he didn't think he'd be alive if he was in front. Ren was emitting a dark aura that looked like it was going to kill the next person that got in his way.

'_this idiot. What was she thinking?'_

He pulled into the emergency room of the hospital and gently pulled the girl in the backseat in his arms. He cradled her head (with the tourniquet on it as well) and held her knees gently. He stared down at her and rolled his eyes with a sigh,

'_honestly, if I didn't love you so much would I still be doing this?'_

He couldn't help but think as he cradled her body closer. He walked with a decisive step past the sliding doors. the doctor's stared at the man and the girl in his arms. Ren looked at them and bit his lip as he wondered what they might think,

'_if I call her my girlfriend, she'll hear about it…I can always make up a lie later about why, but I'll probably be questioned to see if it's abuse. Then again, if I call her my coworker…I won't be allowed to see her…that settles it.'_

He turned to them and explained the situation. The nurses watched the beautiful young man with hungry eyes but became depressed as Ren explained; but they took the girl (albeit a little resentfully) and took her to the doctor. Ren waited patiently outside the room, Kyoko's backpack in his hands. He rifled through it quickly, glancing around to make sure no one was coming, before pulling out a small pink journal. He waved it at to Yashiro,

"any acting that's scheduled today, think you can work your magic?"

He handed over the small journal and Yashiro grinned broadly and flipped out his phone,

"just watch me."

He took the notebook and a look at the first thing scheduled for the day before calling the number,

"Good morning, is this the director of Natsu's drama? Yes, this is Yashiro Yukihito. Kyoko was in an accident this morning…Yes, she's fine but she won't be able to make it to the set for today…good, thank you so much for your consideration and I'll tell her you said to get well soon. Bye."

He turned to Ren and gave a smirk,

"don't doubt my powers Ren, just check up on your girl."

Ren rolled his eyes with annoyance but was happy Yashiro was there to help. He called the President and told him of what had happened. The President was there (fanfare and entourage included) within the hour.

"WHAT HAPPENED IS SHE ALRIGHT? HOW BAD IS IT!"

He shouted all at once. The patients and nurses in the ER were baffled and perplexed by the strange king and court that were in the hospital. Ren was unfazed as he brushed away the kings cloak,

"they think she may have a concussion, but it shouldn't be too serious. This idiot was riding her bike in this snowstorm and she couldn't stop so she ran into my car."

He explained. President Lory listened intently before his eyes grew cold,

"she really is an idiot at times. She bothers to correct people to take care of themselves when she can't even take care of her own self. Well I'll fix that."

Ren backed away as a dark aura grew around the President, the kingly attire he wore casting a dark shadow and making him look like a Demon King Arthur. Ren, wanting to get away from all this, strolled up to one of the nurses in reception,

"Hi, is Kyoko Mogami alright?"

The nurse stared with stars in her eyes at this man as she picked her well designed manicured nails through the folders,

"Mogami, Mogami…ah, says here she has to get consent for brain surgery…"

Ren paled as his heart stopped for a minute before the nurse corrected,

"oh wait! Wrong Mogami…you're talking about the girl Kyoko right?"

Ren's heart restarted and he tried with all he had to keep up the gentleman's smile he wore,

"yes…that would be why I said her first name. Kyoko…Mogami."

The nurse smiled, unaware of the killing aura behind the kindly grin the man gave her,

"she's alright. They had to give her a couple stiches to her head, but nothing too major."

Ren slumped back in his seat, elated at the news. He laid his hands on his forehead, thanking God profusely,

'_Thank you God for protecting that idiot from getting hurt. That could've been a lot worse, and I'm sure it would have been if not for Your Hand on her. Thank you.'_

Then he smiled as he glanced in the direction of the door they had taken her through,

'_I'm happy she's okay. I wonder when she'll wake up…'_

Then he stopped before laying his head in his hands and running them through his hair to disperse of that thought.

'_I sound like a teenage kid! Or some puppy love school boy! Ugh!'_

A depressing aura grew around him, blocking out all sound. The President gave a wicked grin and knelt close to the confused and distressed man,

"Ren…what's your schedule like for the rest of the day?"

Ren, unable to clearly hear the voice who was talking to him, and thought offhand it was Yashiro, recited from memory his schedule for the day. The President smiled as he wrote it all down on a sticky note,

'_perfect.'_

********************************Merry Christmas********************************

"Mogami-san? Mogami-san? Wake up…"

Kyoko lolled her head as sharp pain stabbed at it. she went to reach up when she felt a pair of strong hands clasp around her own,

"don't touch your head Mogami-san. They were able to get the stiches in perfectly, if you move and they have to do it again, they may have to cut your hair."

Kyoko dropped her hands and squinted her eyes before the light cleared and a face came into view. The crown on his head sparkled and his soft black hair fell around his face,

"President-san?"

She asked. The President smiled and pat her hand,

"that's right Mogami-san. I came when I heard, I'm happy you're alright."

Kyoko managed a small smile,

"I'm okay. Did I pass out at LME?"

The President's face grew concerned as he turned to look at the nurse who shrugged her shoulders,

"she may have trouble remembering. She did get a concussion. We're going to keep her here if that's true. Ask her a couple questions to see if she knows who she is."

The President nodded and turned to Kyoko,

"Mogami-san. What's your name?"

Kyoko thought about this for a second, her brain still fuzzy from what happened,

"um, Kyoko Mogami."

The President sighed a small breath of relief before continuing,

"good, and who am i?"

Kyoko thought about it for a moment before responding,

"you're Lory Takarada-san, President of LME."

He thought quickly and said,

"and what day is it?"

Kyoko's face took a downcast expression and said quietly,

"December 9."

The President nodded,

"good. Then you're alright. What do you remember about the accident?"

Kyoko looked around suddenly, there was an IV in her arm and bandages wrapped around her head. She looked at the President with wide fearful eyes,

"I was in an accident?!"

Lory looked over at the nurse with fear in his own eyes, but she continued to write down on a clipboard as she responded dully,

"sometimes to protect the body, the mind will forget that it was in an accident and go into a dreamlike state."

Kyoko nodded,

"I thought I was at LME and I was with Moko-san and then I passed out."

The President shook his head,

"no Kyoko, you were in an accident this morning. Is there anything you remember on the bike ride over?"

Kyoko massaged her temples that ached with the realization before she groaned and muttered,

"something about killing Santa and roasting reindeer…does this mean anything?"

The President's eyes went wide and even the nurse stopped in her tracks. Ren who had just come in stifled a laugh, and cast an amused smile at the young girl,

"that would be something you'd remember. Are you alright?"

Kyoko turned to Ren and her face gave a deep blush as she remembered last night clinging to him like a child,

'_I don't want to face him yet…_'

She turned her face down and asked quietly,

"what are you doing here Tsuruga-san?"

Ren raised an eyebrow and sat down on the chair next to her, the President moving from his position next to her bed so Ren could sit comfortably. Yashiro's mouth dropped in shock as he stood in the doorway,

'_Ren! That chair is for spouses and lovers! If you sit in it…'_

But Ren didn't seem to care as he took her hand gently and gave her a smirk,

"it was my car you ran into Mogami-san. I brought you to the hospital. Are you alright?"

Kyoko nodded, her head still down. Ren wanted to know why, but he didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable so he just smiled and held her hand,

"good."

Suddenly, a flash of fear went through Kyoko and she raised up her head to come within inches of Ren's lips,

"Tsuruga-san! What about your car? I didn't dent it did i? oh no, I dented Tsuruga Ren's…**THE **Tsuruga Ren's car! What am I going to do? I'm so sorry!"

She wailed. Ren stifled a laugh before turning to Kyoko,

"don't worry about it Mogami-san. My car will survive. It's been through more than just your head."

He chuckled. Kyoko still worried about it and denied his comfort,

"no! I did it! I'm a terrible evil girl. I'm horrible!"

Ren shook his head, exasperated by the girls demeaning comments about herself,

"no you're not."

Kyoko denied it once again. The President couldn't take much more of this volley of words back and forth and spoke up,

"actually, Kyoko's right. She is horrible. Do you know why?"

He knelt closer to Kyoko, his brown eyes narrowed. Ren backed away, confusion and concern peppered on his face as the President said coldly,

"you seem so fast to deny someone's help or forgiveness. That…not just as an actress…but a person…is very horrible Kyoko."

Kyoko froze. her hands unconsciously brushed over her bandages gently as the President continued,

"the nurses who brought you here and the doctor who took care of you. Did you thank them?"

Kyoko's eyes widened and she turned to the nurse,

"thank you so much for taking care of me! I'm sorry you had to waste your time on my foolishness!"

The nurse smiled and pat her head gently, mindful of the area that was stitched shut,

"you weren't a waste of time honey. We exist to help others. It was my honor to help you."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the kind nurse and the President continued,

"Ren brought you here. Even when your foolishness caused the accident, he brought you here and made sure you were alright."

Kyoko turned to her sempai who had turned away from the girl so she couldn't see the blush beginning to color his cheeks,

'_don't say thank you Kyoko. I don't know how I'll be able to withstand it.'_

Kyoko bowed her head deeply,

"thank you Tsuruga-san. For keeping me safe. Both now, and last night."

Ren's eyes widened and he gave a soft smile, pushing away the desire to kiss her right then and there and tell her that he would always be there. Instead, he settled for simply replying,

"you're welcome Kyoko."

Completely forgetting the honorifics they used. The President noticed this and smiled from the sidelines before cutting into the two people's world,

"right! Now that that's settled. Kyoko, I need to talk to you about the accident."

Kyoko turned to him with wide eyes,

"yes President-san?"

Lory laced his hands together, as he usually did when things were about to get serious,

"when you hit Ren's car. It was in the middle of Tokyo. Over 150 people saw you, and most of them got pictures. The problem is, you are a known actress now, and Ren's a very popular actor. People are going to be curious about how you are, and if you're doing alright."

Kyoko nodded, understanding,

"okay. So what do we do?"

Lory smiled and Ren felt uncomfortable as the hairs on his neck rose,

'_that's the same smile when he's scheming something. This won't be good.'_

Kyoko stared with oblivious trusting eyes as the President unveiled his plan,

"we can't have Ren not helping you. It'll seem like he doesn't care about his fellow actors, especially since you're still small time and still young. So for the rest of this day, you will be with Ren and be helped by him."

Kyoko nodded with a smile,

"I've done that before. It'll be like when I was his temporary manager again or as Setsu."

She gave a wide smile but President cuffed her shoulder and deepened his stare,

"you don't understand Mogami-san. **You** are not allowed to help Ren. **He** must help **you**."

Ren and Kyoko both paled as the realization of this situation came to light. Kyoko's head fell to the pillow in distress as thought flew through her mind. The nurses rushed over to the young girl, trying to wake her up and checking the monitors to make sure that her brain still had activity. During all this, Ren took the President by the arm and dragged the king outside,

"what are you thinking?!"

He asked furiously the minute they left. The President smiled with a shrug,

"there's nothing I told her that not's true."

Ren growled and narrowed his eyes,

"why can't you just back off? Stop making all my moves for me!"

The President got just as close and narrowed his eyes,

"I'm not. I know your plan. You had to concede it with me as well since I'm the girls boss. But what I said, was not a move for you. But rather, a learning experience for her."

Ren gave a sigh and crossed his arms, leaning back from the tall President,

"fine. What are you talking about?"

The President smiled and began to explain,

"you want to take her to teach her how to love Christmas right? But you're going to take the number 1 Love Me girl. The one who cannot love, and try and teach her? She's stubborn Ren. She won't listen to anybody but herself, even if she doesn't realize it, she does that to protect herself. Today, she won't be able to talk back. You'll have to protect her and watch out for her. And she'll have to listen to you."

Then he turned to go back into the room and said quietly,

"it's also a responsibility that you put aside your own needs and fears to take care of her."

Then he gave Ren a wink,

"so I guess it's for both of you."

Ren stopped and his eyes went wide,

"why?"

The President gave a gentle smile,

"I like to believe everything happens for God's reasons. Maybe He's trying to show her something about this holiday…and about herself too."

With that, he walked back into the room. Kyoko was sitting up, with a small glass of water in her hand. She was still pale and shaking, and tears were sparked in her eyes, but they did not fall as her eyes glanced around nervously as the President came in. He acted like it had never happened as he sat down and smiled at Kyoko,

"have you decided Mogami-san?"

Kyoko bit her lip and shook her head,

"I'm sorry President-san. I don't look at Tsuruga-san like he did anything wrong. I wouldn't want to trouble him with me."

Ren felt a pang shoot through his heart, but bowed his head in submission. Lory, wasn't ready to give up. His eyes became cold and his voice was like ice that shot from his mouth,

"you need someone to watch out for you the rest of the day. If Ren doesn't, he'll lose face with the press. Are you really that afraid?"

Kyoko stared at the blanket on the hospital bed, refusing to look the President in the eyes,

"I'm not afraid."

She muttered. Lory smiled and cuffed her shoulder,

"good. Then Ren, take the patient out of here and watch out for her. Mogami-san. Remember I have eyes everywhere, so please don't try to take care of yourself today. You'll be with Ren and going with him to his sets so do everything he asks of you. Do you understand?"

Kyoko nodded, tears threatening in her eyes. The President turned to walk away when she heard a soft voice ask,

"how? How do you let people take care of you? I've been taking care of myself for years, I've been by myself. How do I let someone else take care of me?"

The President smiled and pet her head gently,

"it starts by trusting someone Mogami-san."

With that, the President left.

Yashiro followed behind afterward, giving a wink to Ren,

"I think I'd just get in the way, take care of her Ren."

Ren shook his head in annoyance, but silently thanked Yashiro as he wheeled Kyoko out of the hospital.

That was Kyoko's first lesson in Christmas, though she didn't realize it. To trust someone, even if you were scared, was something major…but she wouldn't learn about that until later. The day went on, with Ren taking care of Kyoko. He made (bought) her food and made sure she ate every bite of it. He watched out for her and kept her by his side. There were a few times when the temptation was strong against Ren to have Kyoko do something he knew she wouldn't like, but he was able to suppress it…until the last event of the day.

It was during 3:00 that afternoon. Ren and Kyoko were driving in the car to his last set. This was the one Ren was most concerned about, and had yet to tell Kyoko about it. Kyoko sat in his car, her head still bandaged up tightly as she snacked on the vegetable onigori Ren had bought for her. Her face was alit with a smile and her yes watered with pleasure. Ren stifled a giggle at his beloved kuohai as she mused,

"for so long I've not had vegetable onigori. I always wanted it, but I was working for so long and couldn't afford it. Oh vegetable onigori, how long I've missed you…"

Ren gave a gentle gaze toward her but Kyoko didn't see it as she placed the last bit of onigori in her mouth. She gave a pleased grin and turned to Ren giving a slight bow of her head,

"thank you for the meal senpai."

Ren nodded, his eyes firmly locked on the road (except for the one or two times he'd glance at her),

"you're welcome Mogami-san. Now…um…I need to talk to you."

Luckily at that moment they were pulling into the studio where Ren would be shooting for a new shoot. He lay one arm across the back of Kyoko's chair and stared at her,

"when we go in, you are to stay with me alright? This is crucial."

Kyoko nodded and Ren smiled gently and breathed a sigh of relief,

"okay."

He opened the door and went to go collect Kyoko with comforting thoughts in his head,

'_she'll be fine. I've got to take care of her, but I can't refuse the job now…I'm glad she's going to stay with me. I don't think my heart could take it if she didn't.'_

He opened up Kyoko's door and took her hand gently. With one arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her erect, he guided her into the building.

'_we look like a couple right now. I wonder if I can use this to my advantage…no! I promised myself I wasn't going to use her! If she finds out she'll run away and be upset! Mind yourself Kuon!'_

He screamed inwardly as he pulled Kyoko closer to protect her from the overwhelming crowd of girls. They tried to push past her but were held back by Ren's icy glare. Since Yashiro wasn't here to use it, he had a responsibility to make sure that he (and she) were protected against the mob. As the screams of the girls inflamed, Ren could barely hear the injured young girl say with awestruck wonder,

"there are so many…"

The way she said it made Ren feel uncomfortable and quickly hastened his step and closed the door. Kyoko stared at the crowd outside, her nose pressed against the glass and her eyes constantly observing,

'_I never took a good look before…but…is this what it's like to have fans? To have people that love you?'_

A smile crept up her face as she thought about what it would be like for her to have fans.

'_President-san says I'm becoming more popular, I wonder if I'll have a fan soon._'

Ren on the other hand, was irritated. He had seen the signs that the fans had tried stuffing away as they chanted,

"_Ren-sama! We love you!"_

Over and over. Ren had to keep from rolling his eyes to preserve his image. Now, seeing Kyoko's awed expression and adoration for her sempai's popularity, was irritating him even more,

'_it be different if they were mine. But they're not. You'd think Kyoko would remember that I don't give my schedule out to anyone but the President and her. The only place a fan will crowd is if gossip spreads or they decide to be bold and "innocently" be outside of the company. Fickle girls. Any guy will do if it's him or me huh? Figures this child wouldn't know about secrecy and the pride of unsung praises. He seemed to have no trouble with stories and such. (sigh). Can I go home yet?'_

He thought forlornly, the weight of the day already heavy on his back. He turned to Kyoko and his mood was suddenly uplifted by her expression. Where as before, when he thought it was an expression of awe, it had now shifted to be something similar to the expression children gave when pressing their noses to the glass cages of zoo animals. He stifled a chuckle as he imagined Kyoko, in a little shirt and skirt, her large golden eyes widened in interest,

"_hello Mr. Lion!"_

Imaginary little Kyoko said. Ren kept a straight face but couldn't fathom how this girl could make such an expression. As one particular brave fan stood from the ocean of hormone driven girls and placed her thick lipstick on the mirror directly in front of Ren, Kyoko said her eyes still wide with curiousity,

"they're very rambunctious aren't they?"

Ren quivered with laughter as the ocean of girls faded away into little animals rushing about screaming in high pitched voices. He turned to Kyoko and gently took her hand with a smile,

"yes. Now Kyoko, don't you think it's time to go?"

Kyoko's face dropped into a little pout. She wanted to see more of the crazy fans, but she relented and followed Ren down the hall and away from the screaming girls. Behind them, the fans turned their gaze to another car, this time a young man with sharp blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stood from inside. He stretched his long legs in the skinny leather black cut up pants he wore and gave the "lady killer" smile he was famous (or was it infamous) for.

"hi girls, been waiting long?"

The building could not stifle the large wave of noise that crashed into it. Ren and Kyoko both froze as they walked down the hall and the wave of noise washed over them. The name that Kyoko hated with a dark passion from the pits of hell, and the name that Ren was ever fighting her attention with was screamed into the blue sky of Tokyo,

"SHO-CHAN!"

Sho after being carried by wave after wave of girls, opened the sliding door and gave a smile to his manager Shoko,

"Tsuruga's already here right?"

Shoko nodded, the same professional smile she always wore upon her lips,

"he's early as always. That prick."

Sho smirked as he replied to her motion. Then he turned and walked down the hall and froze dead in his tracks. Hanging on the arm of Ren was a familiar petite figure he could always recognize.

She was wearing a beautiful white blouse with a blue undershirt that drew attention to her delicate curves and a flowing green skirt that hung right above the knee. She had long blue tights that matched her undershirt, (unwittingly giving him the illusion of her perfect body right beneath them) and long white boots that came up to her ankle. On her head was a crown of white, hidden beneath the hood of her blouse, but still a few strands of her bright orange hair protruded from the inside, framing her fairy like heart shaped face. Her lips were curved in a down ward arch, and her eyes were as narrowed as they always were when she saw him, but the fire that exploded from the amber liquid was something to behold.

Desire and jealousy overtook him as he noticed **his** girl hanging on Ren's Tsuruga's arm, with no hint of letting go.

"Kyoko. What are you doing with him?"

He asked. Kyoko turned to Sho and gave a sneer. He was dressed as gaudy as ever. His dyed blond hair was spiked up with what Kyoko could guess was a whole bottle of hair gel used just for making sure that his hair would fall nicely over his colored contact blue eyes. He wore a red cut up plaid t-shirt, that was unbuttoned over a white, tight wife beater that etched each groove in his chest. he wore his long black leather tight pants that were full of holes and cut up and of course the same rings on his fingers and the necklace he wore around his neck was still in place. Kyoko crossed one arm over her chest (because the other one was still trapped by Ren's arm) and leaned a little casually on one foot (without realizing that now her legs were brushed up against Ren's). she gave a bored glare to Sho, letting Setsu come out while the real Kyoko was busy in a meeting with her grudges,

"I'm spending time with my most important person, what's it to you?"

She asked emotionlessly. Ren knew by now that it was Setsu in command, and a wicked smirk played across his lips as he drew in his own Cain Heel. He leaned a little closer to Kyoko, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her tightly,

"let's go."

He muttered. Setsu turned to her brother with a bored expression,

"okay."

She drolly responded.

Sho was furious! As Kyoko turned, he clasped down on her arm,

"Kyoko! I'm talking to you!"

That pulled the real Kyoko back to reality. She swung around and tried to release Sho's grip on her arm, but then she realized she didn't have to, as Cains…no…**Kuons **dark eyes fell upon Sho's,

"let go."

He growled. The fear in Sho's eyes was eminent enough to release the grip he held on Kyoko. Ren returned to the forefront, pushing Kuon back into his subconscious, as Sho tried to talk with Kyoko, who was once again completely brimming with hot fury for the teen.

"Kyoko, why are you with him?"

Sho asked. Kyoko misunderstood the interpreting and responded,

"Tsuruga-san saved my life today. He's taking care of me to make sure I'm alright."

Sho's eyes widened,

"saved your life? what happened?"

Rather than choose to stay by the sidelines, Ren spoke up,

"she was just hurt today. So I took her to the hospital and am making sure she's alright."

Then he couldn't resist giving a little smirk and pulling the young woman closer to him,

"nothing wrong with that."

Sho's face was threatening to become purple with the embarrassment and fury he felt. Then he smirked and turned to Ren,

"well Ren, I'd be careful. You know that I **personally** called you here to be in my new music video. I can **personally** un call you as well. That means you should probably do as I say. That is if you want to keep this job."

He gave a smirk as Kyoko grit her teeth in anger. The grudges that circled Kyoko's heart began to reprise as the visions of Kyoko's anger at the fat suited red man faded away to a skinny blond chibi in a red plaid shirt as the grudges reprised,

"_I'm going to beat up Shotauro,_

_He'll never speak again,_

_I'll shut the prideful mouth of his,_

_And then I'll knock him dead! _

**********************************Merry Christmas******************************

Read and Review! Thanks

-Kate

(by the way, the "song" Kyoko sang is to the tune of "Jingle Bells")


End file.
